forgiven
by Aiko Shimazaki
Summary: Dan Karma tetap berdiri di kejauhan, memandang tanpa niatan untuk mengajak bicara./BL, AU, PWP.
Akabane Karma memutar kursi kerjanya layaknya anak kecil yang bermain-main. Di atas meja yang terisi penuh dengan dokumen dan map-map penting, terdapat sepucuk surat beramplop putih dengan pita abu-abu terselip di antaranya. Nama Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Hayami Rinka tercetak rapi berwarna emas. Dilihat sekilas, sudah ketahuan bahwa itu adalah undangan pernikahan.

Nakamura Rio berdiri anggun di hadapan Karma. Kedua tangan terlipat rapi di depan dada, sementara mata birunya berputar bosan. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya seolah bersenandung, mengikuti detik yang terkuras habis hanya demi menunggu Karma membuka mulut menjawab.

"Ayolah, Karma," katanya.

Karma berdecak. Menghentikan gerakan memutar kursi, ia menumpukan sikutnya pada meja kerja. "Tidak mau, ah."

Urat-urat di wajah Nakamura serasa bisa berubah menjadi sebuah perempatan utuh. "Alasan?"

Karma mengambil secarik undangan tadi dan melemparnya ke arah si gadis inggris. Jatuh manis di sebelah kaki kanan. Nakamura tidak mau membuang tenaga dengan memungut kembali kertas yang tak lagi dirasa dibutuhkan.

"Tidak mau saja. Tidak pakai alasan."

"Kekanakan," desis Nakamura. Sadis.

Karma tertawa. Kini ia menghempaskan punggung di sandaran kursi dan meletakkan kaki di atas meja. Gaya ala bos besar—sangat menyebalkan bagi Nakamura.

"Bilang saja tidak mau ketemu sama Nagisa."

Tawa Karma terhenti seketika. Nakamura buru-buru keluar ruangan dengan seringai yang lebarnya keterlaluan.

.

 **Aiko Shimazaki** _present_

forgiven

.

.

 _Special thanks to_ _ **ky**_

.

Karma akhirnya hadir di pesta pernikahan Chiba dan Hayami. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja biru muda di dalamnya. Setelah memberi selamat pada Chiba dan Hayami, Karma segera melipir, ikut bergosip— _berdiskusi_ —bersama para pria lainnya.

Terasaka Ryouma dan teman-teman satu geng semasa sekolah dulu berkumpul membentuk lingkaran kecil. Karma masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu, berdiri dengan dagu terangkat, khas dirinya sekali. Namun tentu tidak ada yang keberatan akan hal itu.

Itona Hirobe datang kembali dengan membawa dua gelas sampanye. "Karma, pesananmu," katanya seraya menyenggol sikut si pemilik rambut merah.

Karma menerima gelas itu dan mengangkatnya setinggi dagu. " _Thanks_."

"Koro- _sensei_ belum datang," ujar Itona kemudian. Ia mengabaikan Terasaka yang sibuk membicarakan nasibnya yang masih _single_ hingga detik ini. Tentu saja bujangan lapuk macam dia pasti akan iri dengan pernikahan temannya sendiri.

Pusat perhatian Karma kini sepenuhnya berada di Itona. Ia segera menghentikan tawa mengejeknya yang ditujukan pada Terasaka barusan. "Hm-mm. Siapa yang menyangka ya, dia masih hidup sampai sekarang."

Itona mengulum senyum. Namun segera disembunyikannya dengan menegak sampanye dari gelas. "Sepuluh miliar yen," ujarnya dengan nada kecewa, "kita menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut," lanjutnya.

Karma merasa kalau ia harus bernostalgia sekarang. Mengingat jaman sekolah dahulu, bagaimana serunya menjadi seorang pembunuh yang targetnya adalah sang guru sendiri. Berbagai pengalaman yang menguji adrenalin sudah dilakukan. Namun mereka malah berakhir menyelamatkan sang target— _dan melupakan hadiah sepuluh juta yen, ya Tuhan._ Tapi yang jelas, mereka sama sekali tidak menyesal.

"Kau benar." Karma menegak minumnya hingga tandas. "Ah, aku akan mengambil segelas sampanye lagi."

Itona mengawasi Karma yang berjalan melewatinya menggunakan sudut mata. Karma menghilang di antara kerumunan orang. Dan Itona pun ikut bergabung dalam diskusi Terasaka. Mereka kini membicarakan betapa bahagianya Chiba mendapat perempuan _tsundere_ semacam Hayami—oh, tunggu, sejak kapan Okajima ikut bergabung dengan mereka?

.

.

Karma berdiri mematung. Di belakangnya sekumpulan gadis tertawa-tawa. Nakamura Rio-lah yang tawanya paling keras dan paling menyebalkan bagi Karma. Tapi ia memilih tidak peduli, mata tembaganya sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari selama ini, sesuatu yang selalu berusaha ditolaknya yang, namun, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa itulah hartanya yang paling berharga.

Shiota Nagisa berdiri di hadapannya.

Membelakangi Karma, dan sepertinya ia sedang memilih camilan untuk menemani segelas sampanye di tangan.

Rambutnya masih sama, berwarna biru muda, diikat dua di atas kepala. Karma tidak tahu alasan mengapa Nagisa tetap menjaga rambutnya tetap panjang, tapi percayalah, Karma sangat bersyukur saat tahu bahwa Nagisa tidak memotong rambutnya. Dari belakang, Karma bisa memastikan bahwa pinggang Nagisa juga tetap kecil, ia membayangkan apakah pinggang itu akan terasa _pas_ bila berada di pelukannya?

"Nagisa!"

Karma tersentak. Dan ketika ia sadar, ia melihat Sugino Tomohito berjalan cepat menuju Nagisa, dan mereka pun saling menyapa.

Dan Karma tetap berdiri di kejauhan, memandang tanpa niatan untuk mengajak bicara.

Sugino dan Nagisa saling berbagi cerita, dan selama itulah Karma merasa menjadi orang ketiga bagi mereka. Karma bisa mendengar bahwa Sugino mengajak Nagisa untuk menonton pertandingan _baseball_ yang diadakan akhir pekan nanti, Sugino sendirilah yang akan bermain. Ia berjanji akan melakukan _home run_ terhebat sepanjang sejarah apabila Nagisa datang menonton. Sayang sekali, Nagisa tidak bisa mengiyakan, ia berkata bahwa akhir pekan telah memiliki janji pada seseorang. Karma bertanya-tanya dalam hati, janji pada siapa?

Sugino memasang wajah paling kecewa yang ia punya. "Begitu ya. Baiklah, lain waktu kau harus datang ya, Nagisa." _Sugino pasti berusaha keras agar bisa tersenyum simpul sok ganteng seperti itu_ , pikir Karma.

Sugino terburu-buru pergi kemudian, alasannya ia harus pergi ke toilet. Karma nyengir dalam hati, tertawa sejahat iblis neraka. Sementara di sana, Nagisa melambaikan sebelah tangan pada Sugino yang telah berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Dan, siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau tiba-tiba saja Nagisa menoleh ke arahnya? Karma pun terkejut akan hal itu.

Kuning tembaga dan biru laut pun bertemu.

"Karma?"

Yang namanya dipanggil tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menanggapi. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menarik kedua sudut bibir yang terasa berat, dan berjalan angkuh mendekati yang bersangkutan. "Yo, Nagisa."

.

.

Koro- _sensei_ berdiri di antara para gadis, bersembunyi. Sebenarnya, sudah dari tadi dia diam mengamati. Senyum lebarnya tidak berubah, sama menjengkelkan seperti yang dulu. Semua pun tahu bahwa ada sejuta taktik licik yang tersimpan rapi di balik sebuah senyum Koro- _sensei_.

" _Sensei_ , kalau kau mau menyapa Nagisa, sapa saja," Yukimura Akari—atau lebih dikenal sebagaai Kayano Kaede—menyahuti si gurita kuning. Tentunya, mantan aktris tersebut sudah jengah dengan sikap Koro- _sensei_ yang bersembunyi di antara rok-rok para gadis. Memang niat awal si kuning itu adalah mengintip Nagisa-Karma, tapi siapa tahu kalau ia juga modus memandangi corak celana dalam para mantan siswinya?

Koro- _sensei_ terlonjak, wajahnya berubah merah muda sedetik kemudian. Ia memandang Akari dengan tatapan mesum tak terkira. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu kedua muridku yang sedang bermesraan."

Kayano mengernyit jijik. "Dasar gurita mesum pecinta _boys love_."

Koro- _sensei_ hanya tertawa.

.

.

Nagisa tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Karma. "Hai, Karma."

Karma berpura-pura meneliti apa yang sedang Nagisa lakukan. Matanya berulangkali jatuh pada gelas sampanye yang dipegang Nagisa dan jejeran camilan di atas meja sebelah mereka. "Biar kutebak," di sini, Nagisa memutar mata, seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan Karma katakan, "kau sedang memilih camilan, kan?"

Berusaha ramah, Nagisa mengangguk. "Iya. Karma- _kun_ sendiri?"

"Mau mengambil sampanye."

"Oh."

Karma mengambil sepiring camilan kemudian beralih lagi pada Nagisa. "Oh, Nagisa, bisa tolong kau ambilkan segelas sampanye untukku?" pintanya, ia mengangkat piring berisi kue stroberi sebelum kembali berucap, "sebagai gantinya, aku akan memilihkan camilan untukmu, bagaimana?"

Nagisa menuruti Karma tanpa banyak bicara.

Karma menaruh kembali kue tersebut. Matanya menyapu berbagai jenis camilan yang tersaji apik di atas meja. Dan akhirnya pilihan Karma jatuh pada kue _Espresso Vanilla_ yang terlihat menggoda di depan mata. Kue itu dikelilingi keping cokelat hitam, krim putih seolah meleleh melapisi bagian permukaan kue. Karma membayangkan leburan rasa pahit dan manis dari kopi dan vanila. Rasa yang pasti bisa menghantarkan sebuah kisah bagi siapapun yang memakannya.

Jadi sebenarnya, Karma hanya modus memilihkan kue dengan tujuan mengirimi isyarat pada Nagisa.

Nagisa kembali dengan segelas sampanye di tangan. "Ini." Tangannya yang kecil menyodorkan gelas tersebut pada si berambut merah.

Karma menerima sampanye itu dan bergantian memberikan piring yang berisi sepotong kue. Nagisa bergumam 'terima kasih' sambil menerima kue itu. Pikirannya kalut dan ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga kejahilan Karma tidak merambat pada kuenya. Karena Nagisa tidak tahu apakah sianida ataukah deterjen bubuk yang dimasukkan Karma di dalamnya.

"Kenapa _Espresso Vanilla_?"

"Kau tidak suka?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Nagisa, dijawab dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Bukan begitu," Nagisa menyahut ragu-ragu, "hanya saja, kopi dan sesuatu yang manis, rasanya… sia-sia."

Karma terdiam. Sampanye yang tadi hendak dicicipi, kini malah membeku bersama tangan.

"Kopi tetap memiliki sisi pahit yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, bahkan meski kau menuang segenggam gula di atasnya." Tatapan Nagisa memang tidak jatuh pada Karma, matanya menerawang lurus, seperti memandang masa lalu, namun Karma merasa bahwa Nagisa sedang mengulitinya hidup-hidup sekarang.

.

.

Kembali lagi di kantor tempat Karma bekerja. Okuda Manami selaku sekretaris di situ harus dibuat bingung karena sikap Karma yang sedari tadi lebih aneh dari biasanya. Karma sudah menyelesaikan perkejaannya memang, namun anehnya, iblis merah itu sama sekali belum mengerjai seseorang hari ini.

Biasanya Karma akan membuat menangis satu atau dua karyawan setiap hari. Seperti ia menyuruh karyawannya menghitung helai rambut Karma, atau menyalin dokumen yang berjumlah seratus lembar dengan tulisan tangan—yang tulisannya harus mirip dengan hasil cetakan komputer—atau apapun itu.

Kurang ajar sekali memang.

Tapi hari ini, sepertinya hujan badai lengkap dengan angin dan petir akan segera datang. Karma sangat kalem dan tidak berbuat aneh-aneh, hanya duduk memutar kursi di tempat.

"Karma- _san_ , saya pulang duluan." Okuda mencicit meminta izin.

Karma mengangkat sebelah tangan, mengizinkan dengan mudah. Okuda buru-buru berbalik dan melangkah pulang, tentu ia takut kalau-kalau Karma berubah pikiran dalam sekejap dan malah berbalik mengerjainya.

"Hei, kenapa?" Maehara Hiroto masuk ke dalam ruangan tepat setelah Okuda pergi meninggalkan tempat. "Galau banget." Maehara menatap wajah Karma yang seolah-olah telah kehilangan masa depan akibat diperkosa om-om semesum Karma sendiri.

"Maehara~"

Maehara merinding mendengar nada merajuk Karma. Bukannya imut, malah jadinya amit. "Kenapa, kenapa?" tanyanya sok perhatian.

"Nagisa membenciku."

"Dari dulu."

Karma mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Sialan," umpatnya. Kemudian menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja kaca. "Aku galau."

Maehara menghela napas. "Kalau galau gegara Nagisa mah, obatnya gak bisa dicari di sini."

Karma kini memasang wajah serius, Maehara merasa prihatin namun sadar diri kalau ia tidak bisa membantu. Cinta harus diperjuangkan oleh yang bersangkutan bila memang ingin berhasil.

Maehara mengambil kursi dan meletakkan di seberang meja Karma. "Kemarin kau datang ke pernikahan Chiba dan Hayami, kan?"

Karma mengangguk pelan tanpa mau melepas dagunya dari atas meja. "Aa, kau dan Isogai tidak datang ya," gumamnya.

Maehara mengangguk, "Kau sendiri yang memintaku dan Isogai untuk mengunjungi Austria kemarin." Sebelah tangan terangkat kemudian, bertumpu di atas meja. "Kau bertemu si gurita?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak sudi menyapanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menertawakanku soal hubunganku dengan Nagisa."

Maehara sungguh ingin tertawa, tapi ia tidak berani. "S-sabar saja," ucapnya susah payah, ia berusaha menyemangati, "aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan kembali Nagisa."

Karma mengangkat wajah, sepertinya secercah harapan muncul di dalam hatinya setelah mendengar kalimat penyemangat Maehara. Matanya memancarkan kilat yang sulit dimengerti, Maehara berdoa dalam hati semoga Nagisa baik-baik saja, baik sekarang dan untuk berikut-berikutnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang, Maehara." Karma bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menyeringai. "Dan," ia melirik ke arah Maehara sekilas—dan demi Tuhan, Maehara yakin sekali akan terjadi sesuatu yang bukanlah hal baik bagi seseorang selain Karma—"kau sudah boleh pulang dan bersenang-senang. Kerja bagus hari ini."

Maehara tersenyum pasrah, Karma melipir pergi, mengheningkan cipta dimulai.

.

.

Di salah satu jalan di tengah perkotaan, angin bertiup kencang. Musim gugur memang tidak pernah bisa bersahabat dengan alam. Sampah-sampah kertas dan plastik berserak, beterbangan di jalan. Ketika itu ia baru saja turun dari kereta, buru-buru melangkah berbaur dengan para pejalan ke tempat tujuan berikutnya.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, mandi air hangat, menonoton berita televisi, atau mungkin rebahan di atas empuknya kapuk.

Angin terus menggedor-gedor papan reklame di bagian atas toko-toko di tepi jalan itu dan menimbulkan bising yang mengkhawatirkan, seolah-olah jadi peringatan bahwa apa yang tegak bakal ambruk menimpa orang-orang, ia bergegas, sesekali berlari kecil, terbawa rasa khawatir, gelagapan menghindari dingin.

Gelapnya langit mulai diperparah oleh tangisan, lihatlah reruntuhan air. Semuanya segera berlari mencari perlindungan. Begitu juga dengannya. Kakinya berhasil menapaki halte tepat sebelum derasnya hujan menjadi anarkis. Jalanan menjadi sepi. Orang-orang di sekitarnya segera membuka payung dan kembali berlari menembus hujan, meninggalkannya mematung tak tahu tujuan.

Tangannya terjulur, menampung tetesan air hujan namun ia tetap membiarkannya jatuh melewati sela-sela jari. Dalam diam ia berpikir resiko terbesar apabila ia nekat menembus hujan sekarang. Jarak rumahnya hanya lima blok dari sini, kalau berlari bisa ditempuh dengan waktu lima belas menit.

Kembali, dia berpikir ulang, apa saja yang akan dilakukannya nanti di rumah, selain rebahan, menonton telivisi, dan mandi air hangat. Sepertinya menghabiskan malam dengan membaca ulang novel _Sherlock Holmes_ bukan lagi ide yang buruk.

Tak lama kemudian, bis melaju datang. Berhenti tepat di depan matanya. Hanya satu orang yang turun dari sana. Namun itu berhasil membuat ia melebarkan mata.

"Karma- _kun_?"

"Nagisa?"

.

.

Shiota Nagisa tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendesis dalam hati. Ia gusar setengah mati dan semakin ingin untuk buru-buru pulang. Kali ini alasannya bukan lagi ingin tidur nyenyak berselimutkan angan, tapi ia justru ingin berlari dari kenyataan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Karma- _kun_?" tanya Nagisa, tepat setelah bis kembali pergi dari sana.

Karma menggaruk tengkuk. Punggung disandarkan, matanya mengawasi jarak antara dirinya dengan Nagisa. "Aku mencarimu," jawabnya.

Nagisa menghela napas dengan susah payah. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa sejujurnya sedari tadi napasnya tertahan tanpa alasan. "Untuk?"

"Meminta maaf." Kedua bahu terangkat acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tidak salah."

Karma terdiam. Tak berniat menyahut. Lantas keheningan mengikis waktu yang berputar bersama mereka. Nagisa memerhatikan hujan yang tak kunjung reda, juga menghirup aroma tanah yang selalu hadir bersamanya. Sedangkan Karma memerhatikan Nagisa dalam diam.

"Aku membawa payung. Mau aku antar sampai rumahmu?"

Nagisa hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Jangan pernah bertanya mengapa Akabane Karma bisa berakhir dengan duduk tenang di sela-sela kpuk, di antara imajinasi dan di dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa imannya bisa sebegini lemah apabila sudah bersangkutan dengan Nagisa. Mau-mau saja dirinya digiring layaknya domba hingga kakinya sampai menyentuh keramik kamar Nagisa.

 _Sialan_.

Nagisa kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar. Hanya mengenakan handuk mandi yang melilit seluruh tubuh. Karma berani bertaruh kalau Nagisa tidak memakai pakaian dalam apapun dibalik lembutnya fabrik handuk. Rambut birunya tergerai halus menyentuh bahu. Matanya menatap gugup ke sembarang arah. Karma tidak paham apa arti semburat senja yang menghiasi pipi putih bidadarinya.

"Aku…"

"A-ah! Mungkin seharusnya aku menggelar futon saja dulu!" Nagisa buru-buru menyela perkataan Karma. ia kemudian mengalihkan matanya untuk menatap Karma, "kau jadi menginap, kan, Karma- _kun_?"

Karma menghela napas. "Aku pulang saja."

Karma bangkit dari duduknya sejurus kemudian. Melangkah ke luar sambil diam-diam mengatur napas. Berada di dekat Nagisa memang tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

Namun Nagisa malah menarik lengan Karma. Menahannya tanpa suara. Karma enggan menoleh namun ia tetap melakukannya. Melempar tatapan tanya pada si empu kamar.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya?"

Karma mencelos. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan dan sekarang Nagisa dengan mudah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan _itu_?

"Tidak."

Nagisa tampak gusar. "Kenapa?"

Karma tidak menjawab. Seharusnya bukan Nagisa yang terlihat gusar seperti itu, melainkan Karma. Rasa-rasanya, ia ingin mengubur dirinya di dalam gurun sahara atau menjadi mumi di dalam piramida daripada mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

Nagisa menggigit bibir bawah dengan kuat. Pegangannya di lengan Karma mengendur. "Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Karma berbalik dengan cepat. Ia menangkup pipi Nagisa dnegan kedua tangan dan segera meletakkan dahinya di dahi Nagisa. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Tembaga dengan air. Nagisa menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Karma menggelitik pipinya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," Karma berbisik lirih, "aku masih dan akan terus mencintaimu, Nagisa."

Nagisa menatap Karma dengan tatapan tersakiti. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di atas tangan Karma yang masih menangkup pipinya. "Lakukanlah padaku," suara Nagisa bergetar, "atau paksalah aku. Kau-lah yang mengajarkanku arti memiliki, Karma."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, Nagisa. Tidak semenjak hari itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Nagisa memejamkan matanya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, mendorong dada Karma menjauh. Kemudian saat ia menarik kelopak matanya kembali untuk terbuka, sebuah senyuman tanpa arti terpatri di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu temani aku, sampai aku terlelap. Biarkan hari ini menjadi hari milik—milik _ku_ yang paling berharga."

Karma tidak sanggup untuk menolak.

.

.

Shiota Nagisa sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi yukata tidur. Ia tiduran di atas istana kasur, _bed cover_ menggumpal seolah menelan tubuhnya. Sementara Karma berhasil dipaksa duduk di sana, membelakangi Nagisa.

"Aku minta maaf." Karma membuka suara.

"Aku sudah bilang," Nagisa disini menghela napas kesal, "bukan salahmu."

Karma berbalik dan melarikan jemarinya ke helai-helai biru Nagisa, memainkannya. Nagisa terdiam menikmati. "Kau tidak memotong rambutmu, Nagisa."

Nagisa bergumam, "Aku tahu kau suka rambutku yang seperti ini. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk memotongnya."

Karma terkekeh. Suaranya halus sekali. "Kau bisa dikira perempuan."

Nagisa membuka matanya dan menatap Karma dengan tatapan tajam. "Dari dulu juga sudah seperti itu," sahutnya ketus.

Sadar bahwa perkataannya menyinggung perasaan, Karma segera meminta maaf.

Namun Nagisa beranjak duduk , menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menjawab dengan ketus, "Tidak."

Detik itu Karma tahu bahwa meminta pengampunan dari sang maha raja Shiota Nagisa akan sulit sekali. Ia memilih menjadi waras saja dengan bertanya santai seakan tanpa beban,"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dimaafkan, hm?"

"Cium aku."

.

.

"Apa-apaan itu." Karma mendengus, bibirnya tersenyum.

Nagisa bergeser mendekat. Menarik tengkuk Karma perlahan.

Karma menyerah dan menuruti keinginan Nagisa. Ia memejamkan mata dan menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Nagisa. Setelah itu ia segera menarik diri. Senyumnya kian melebar saat ia melihat Nagisa sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan lidahnya. "Kau meminta ciuman, kan? Sudah."

"Bukan yang itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Y-yang satunya… yang pakai lidah…" Nagisa menggigit mulut bagian dalamnya, ia menoleh ke arah lain selain Karma. Bisa ditebak permintaannya itu sangat menguras harga diri sebagai pria sejati.

Karma menyeringai lalu menepuk kepala Nagisa. "Jangan menggodaku."

Nagisa menyampirkan yukata-nya, setengah _topless_. "Aku tidak menggodamu, Karma- _kun.._." Matanya menatap Karma dalam, "Paling tidak aku serius dengan permintaanku kali ini."

Karma berdecak. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan melangkah menjauh. "Pakai bajumu dengan benar, Nagisa," ucapnya setengah mendesis.

Nagisa menghiraukan hal tersebut. Ia malah menarik Karma sekuat tenaga dan kembali merampas bibirnya. Karma terkejut namun ia segera menggerakkan alur permainan. Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, Karma langsung disambut oleh lidah Nagisa yang terlebih dahulu bermain dengan bibirnya. Karma ikut mengeluarkan lidahnya, mendorong lidah Nagisa kembali masuk ke sarang seharusnya. Di dalam sana, lidah Karma tidak langsung pergi begitu saja, ia mengabsen jejeran gigi, dan sesekali mengundang Nagisa untuk ikut berdansa di sana.

"Nggh…" tangan Nagisa merambat, dari tengkuk menuju helai-helai merah. "Kar—mah… ahh…" Nagisa sedikit menggelinjang ketika ciuman Karma merambat ke dagunya. Lelaki bersurai merah itu menjilat dagu, leher dan turun ke bahu.

"Karma…"

Detik berikutnya, Nagisa terhempas ke kasur. Karma memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut tiada tara. Diam-diam Nagisa merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa ketika Karma memandangnya seperti itu. Seolah-olah hal yang baru saja mereka lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan…"

Nagisa membuka mulut hendak menjawab, hendak membentak bahwa Karma tidak salah apapun. Namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar, semuanya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Pakai bajumu, Nagisa." Suara Karma lembut sekali.

Nagisa mencicit, "Tapi…"

"Pakai bajumu!" Kali ini Nagisa tersentak karena nada bicara Karma membentaknya, Nagisa memperbaiki posisi yukata-nya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selembar kain hangat tanpa motif.

Karma mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet, tidak lagi duduk di atas kasur. Lebih kurang sepertinya Karma cukup trauma karena ia hampir me- _raep_ Nagisa tersayang, dia masih belum mau lepas kendali. Dan karena penasaran, Nagisa mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Karma menggunakan sebelah mata.

Eh?

Apa itu? Karma sedang melakukan…

 _…_ _Sit up_?

—Hah?

"Karma- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Nagisa segera bangkit dari tidurnya, memandangi Karma dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Tubuhku panas. Jadi aku harus olahraga." Karma menekuk kakinya dan mulai menaikkan tubuhnya. Dalam hati berhitung, _satu, dua,…._

Nagisa merengut. Ia turun dari ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Karma. Karma menghiraukan eksistensinya, berusaha fokus berhitung. Dan ketika hitungannya sampai pada bilangan ke sepuluh, Nagisa berganti tempat. Tiba-tiba melompat dan duduk di atas…

 _…_ _di atas…_

 _…_ _anunya._

 _Shit_.

Karma menghentikan _sit up_ -nya, memandang Nagisa dari bawah, dan bibirnya terbuka hanya untuk tertawa sarkas. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Nagisa- _kun_?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum miring.

Nagisa berpura-pura tidak paham akan situasi. Ia menggeser duduknya sehingga bagian belakangnya tepat menghimpit resleting celana Karma. Karma mengerang frustasi karenanya. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Membantumu _sit up_. Aku akan menahan kakimu, Karma."

Karma menelan ludah. Nagisa memang berbeda.

"Ayo, biar aku bantu menghitung."

Karma mengangkat wajah. Si biru itu memang suka menantang dirinya, baik secara fisik dan secara mental.

"Satu."—kedua mata bertatapan.

"Dua."—hidung nyaris bersentuhan.

"Tiga."—hembusan napas Karma sampai di pipi Nagisa.

Diam sejenak. Karma mengatur napas. Nagisa berbisik pelan, "Karma- _kun_ …"

"Hmm?" sahut si rambut merah seolah tak memiliki minat.

Nagisa menggerakkan kakinya gelisah. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali dan pandangannya bolak-balik berganti arah. "I-itu… ada yang _bangun_ …"

Karma pura-pura tuli dan memulai _sit up_ lagi. Nagisa siap menghitung.

"Empat—nngh." Namun rupanya ia sedikit terganggu dengan dorongan sesuatu di bawahnya.

"Lima—AHH!"—dan urat kesabaran Karma putus sudah.

Dengan mengabaikan teriakan Nagisa, Karma mendorong si pemilik surai biru hingga mereka terjatuh sempurna di atas karpet. Yukata yang dikenakan Nagisa kembali berantakan, tetapi ia tidak diberi waktu untuk memperbaiki. Karma sudah terlebih dulu melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman mereka akhirnya terputus, segaris benang terurai dari sudut bibir keduanya. Karma berbisik seduktif di telinga Nagisa, "Kau menginginkan ini, kan, Nagisa- _kun_?" Dan malaikat baik hati tadi sudah kembali ke wujud sebenarnya—iblis jahanam.

Namun tubuh Nagisa bergetar seolah menikmati, punggungnya melengkung tinggi. Napas Karma yang panas berhembus di leher dan garis bahunya. "Hnngh…" Nagisa menjawab sebisanya.

Karma terkekeh. Ia melepas yukata Nagisa dengan perlahan seraya menjelajahi leher si empunya menggunakan lidah. Menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit. Nagisa tidak bisa berhenti mengerang. Kentara sekali tengah menahan desahan.

"Jangan ditahan." Karma menggigiti telinga Nagisa saat mengatakannya. Sontak Nagisa berteriak keras keenakan. "Kau akan menyesal karena sudah membangunkanku, Nagisa."

Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Matanya menatap sayu ke dalam mata Karma. Memohon, Karma yakin bahwa itu adalah permohonan untuk meminta lebih. "Karmaah… di kasur… nngh…"

Karma mengangkat tubuh Nagisa dan memindahkannya di kasur secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat Nagisa langsung merangkak mencari pegangan dan akhirnya bertumpu pada bantal. Ia memandangi Nagisa sejenak. Yukata-nya sudah terlepas sempurna, yang menutupi Nagisa hanya selembar kain untuk bagian bawahnya—diam-diam Karma kecewa mengapa Nagisa masih mengenakan celana dalam, namun pemikiran itu langsung sirna saat memikirkan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Lihatlah rambut biru yang sudah berantakan, mata sayu, bibir terbuka mengatur napas, leher penuh dengan _saliva_ Karma, dan wajah merah merona. Cantik sekali, bukan?

Karma menyeringai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Nagisa dari bawah. "Selamat makan."

"AHHH!"

Usai bicara seperti itu, Karma melahap satu dari dua puting Nagisa. Ia membasuh puting itu dengan lidah panasnya. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk melepas kain terakhir di tubuh Nagisa. Ketika benda itu sukses terlepas, tangan satunya bermain dengan puting lainnya. Menekan-nekan dengan ujung jari, mencubit, dan sesekali memelintir.

Jari-jari Nagisa berlarian di antara helai merah Karma. Karma menjilat lingkaran di sekitar tonjolan itu lama sekali, hal itu membuat Nagisa kejang-kejang meminta lebih. Dan saat Karma menggigitnya pelan, Nagisa akan mendesah, "Ahh—"

Karma beralih ke satunya. Melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tertawa mendengar desahan Nagisa. Getaran itu dan gigi-gigi Karma yang menyangkut di putingnya membuat Nagisa sampai pada puncaknya. Ia meremas rambut Karma dan mendesah, "AHH!"

Karma menjauhkan wajahnya perlajan. Mata tembaganya menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Kau… keluar hanya karena aku memainkan ini?"—tangannya menekan kedua puting Nagisa dengan sadis. Nagisa kembali mendesah.

"Diamhh… cepat lanjutkan saja, Karma—ahhh!" Nagisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk digunakannya menendang Karma sekuat tenaga, karena lelaki itu masih saja berkutat dengan kedua putingnya. Nagisa bertaruh bahwa Karma ingin membuatnya keluar lagi tanpa perlu repot-repot menyentuh milik Nagisa.

Namun sayangnya tendangan Nagisa terasa seperti sentuhan jeli bagi Karma. Pria muda itu menuruti keinginan Nagisa untuk berhenti bermain dengan kedua tonjolan di dada setelah tangannya berhasil menangkap pergelangan kaki yang digunakan Nagisa untuk menendangnya. Dengan seringai menyeramkan— _dan yang sayangnya nampak seksi sekali di mata Nagisa_ —Karma menyentuhkan bibirnya di tulang keringnya.

"Berhenti?" Karma mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat. Ia juga menggigit-gigit kulit di area situ, menimbulkan bercak kemerahan yang jumlahnya tidak akan sedikit. "Tidak apa-apa sih, aku punya mainan lain di sini."

Karma merambat perlahan, naik ke tulang betis, lutut dan akhirnya kepalanya sampai di antara paha dalam Nagisa. Nagisa hanya bisa menggelinjang keenakan, terlebih ketika pahanya bersentuhan dengan rambut merah Karma, ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Karma menggigiti paha dalam Nagisa sementara mata tembaganya mengawasi secara bergantian, wajah Nagisa dan ereksi lelaki biru itu. Dan Karma bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Nagisa puas dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu sekarang.

Sebelah tangan Karma menyentuh ereksi yang sepenuhnya menegang, tinggal sedikit lagi pasti Nagisa sudah sampai untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi Karma malah sempat berpikir untuk kembali menggodanya, "Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan ini, Nagisa- _kun_?" Di akhir kalimat, Karma mengocok milik Nagisa perlahan.

Nagisa mengerang frustasi. Ia bahkan sampai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang— _yang lebih dari itu_ ; lebih cepat dan lebih nikmat. "Karma- _kunhh_ , jangan— _ah_!— menggodaku terus— _hnnngggh_ …"

Karma melepas tangannya tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri bangkit dan saat itu Nagisa baru sadar bahwa—bahwa Karma masih berpakaian utuh! Astaga, Nagisa segera menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, ia benar-benar malu! Sebelum ini ia tidak pernah telanjang sendirian di atas ranjang!

Karma terkekeh melihat Nagisa memerah seperti itu. Ronanya bahkan menyebar sampai telinga. Dan ia tidak bisa merasa lebih bangga lagi dari ini. Karma tentunya tahu apa yang membuat Nagisa sebegitunya malu melihat dirinya— _yang masih berpakaian utuh, tentunya_.

"Mau melepaskan pakaianku, Nagisa?"

Sadar bahwa dia diundang langsung oleh sang bersangkutan, Nagisa segera merangkak mendekati Karma. Ia membuka kaos Karma secara kasar dan cepat, menariknya lewat kepala kemudian melemparnya jauh-jauh dari mereka. Setelah itu, ia membawa Karma jatuh bersamanya ke atas kasur, dengan dirinya di bawah Karma.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Masing-masing tidak ada yang mau mengalah, lidah saling membelit dan _saliva_ berpindah haluan. Nagisa memerangkap tengkuk dan pinggang Karma dengan lilitan tangan dan kakinya. Sementara Karma sendiri sibuk membuka celananya.

Ciuman mereka berhenti saat Nagisa melepas tautan tangannya di balik leher Karma. Mereka bertatapan dengan mata Nagisa nyaris terpejam, Karma sendiri bahkan masih kesulitan mengambil napas. Sementara waktu, Karma dan Nagisa hanya sibuk berebut oksigen dalam kamar.

"Masukkan." Kalimat Nagisa bukan lagi permintaan, tapi sebuah perintah.

Karma hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh lubang bagian belakang Nagisa menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Ia berputar-putar di tepian selama beberapa saat—paling tidak sampai ia melihat wajah Nagisa menjadi sangat frustasi.

"Aku mohon, Karmahh…" Nagisa memandang sendu dari bawah sana, Karma menjilat bibir yang seketika terasa kering.

Karma mengambil semacam _lotion_ yang sengaja digeletakkan Nagisa di atas meja rendah dekat ranjang. Menuangkan secukupnya di atas tangan dan Karma memasukkan satu jari di dalam lubang kenikmatan Nagisa.

Nagisa berjengit saat merasakan sensasi dingin yang tiba-tiba masuk, sangat kontras dengan suhu tubuhnya yang panas. Sementara satu jari berada di dalam, Karma melanjutkan aksinya dengan menghujani permukaan kulit Nagisa dengan gigitan-gigitan dan hisapan.

Satu jari lagi masuk. Karma membuat gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan lubang yang nyatanya masih belum cukup lebar untuk dimasuki nanti. Nagisa menarik Karma kembali sampai bibir mereka bisa bertemu, berharap bisa menetralisir rasa terbakar yang muncul di dalam tubuhnya.

"Masukkan saja…" Nagisa berbisik setelah mereka mengakhiri ciuman. Karma sontak menghentikan gerakan yang tadi dilakukan, mengeluarkan kembali jari-jemarinya. Kedua bibir tertarik membentuk seulas seringai.

Karma mendorong pinggulnya pelan, miliknya tepat berada di depan pintu masuk. Nagisa tahu dirinya sedang digoda, jadi ia membiarkan tubuhnya tetap diam tak bergerak.

"Yakin?" Nagisa mendengar Karma berbisik rendah tepat di sebelah telinganya. Dengan tidak sabarnya, Nagisa mengangguk.

Dan Karma tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Ia menyentak pinggangnya kuat, sampai Nagisa harus berpegangan pada pundak kekar Karma agar tidak terjungkal. Butuh beberapa hentakan bagi Karma sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar Nagisa berteriak penuh kenikmatan.

"AHH! Karma—di… ahh… di sana! Terush…" Nagisa tetap berpegangan dan kini melarikan kakinya untuk memeluk pinggang Karma. Mengikatnya tanpa niat melepaskan.

Karma tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyeringai senang dan menyembunyikan desisan nikmatnya. Uh, Nagisa benar-benar ketat—kalau kau mau tahu. Karma tidak akan bisa bertahan lama, jadi ia membuat gerakan secepat dan sekeras yang ia bisa.

Nagisa berganti posisi, tangannya merambat ke belakang leher dan kembali menarik Karma dalam ciuman panas. Mereka berciuman sampai lelehan _saliva_ keluar dari sudut-sudut bibir. Di mata Karma, Nagisa terlihat luar biasa cantiknya.

"Kau menakjubkan, sayang." Karma kembali berbisik di telinga Nagisa.

Nagisa hanya menjawab dengan desahan napas berat. Tentunya ia tidak lagi bisa memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas. Mulutnya digunakan untuk merapal nama Karma lengkap dengan desahan.

Nagisa lebih dulu keluar ketika Karma menyentak di titik terdalamnya dengan kuat.

Karma tentunya tidak akan bisa tahan dengan dinding-dinding Nagisa yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih ketat daripada sebelumnya. Menjepit ereksi di dalamnya seolah ingin menghancurkan. Karma keluar di dalam Nagisa, menyembur hingga sebagian melebur keluar.

Dengan hati-hati Karma melepaskan miliknya. Menatap Nagisa yang mengatur napas kelelahan. Karma tersenyum simpul dan menarik sang surai biru dalam dekapan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nagisa."

Tepat saat Karma menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan dahi Nagisa, Nagisa hilang kesadaran. Jatuh tertidur di dalam dekapan Karma.

.

.

Akabane Karma bisa saja meninggalkan Nagisa di pagi berikutnya. Namun ia tidak melakukannya. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka menyambut hari yang baru, yang pertama kali ditemuinya adalah sang bidadari cantik berambut biru. Masih terlelap dengan kepala menempel di dada Karma.

Daripada meninggalkannya sendirian, Karma lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di sana selamanya, hanya untuk memandangi lekuk wajah, mengelus surai biru, juga menghujani ciuman di seluruh sudut muka.

"Karma…" Nagisa membuka mata dengan bibir mengucap setengah mengigau. Karma terkekeh mendengarnya. Dan suara tawa itu mengundang kelopak Nagisa berkedip-kedip, entah untuk menyesuaikan cahaya, atau untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa sosok Karma di depannya bukanlah sekedar ilusi.

"Selamat pagi, Nagisa."

Dan Nagisa tidak bisa lagi merasa lebih bahagia dari ini.

"Aku minta maaf akan kesalahanku yang terdahulu." Karma menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung Nagisa. Nagisa memejamkan mata dan mengerang pelan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu," begitu jawabnya.

Karma menunggu mata Nagisa terbuka kembali sebelum berucap, "Aku tahu."

Nagisa tersenyum kecil, diam-diam menahan senyum itu agar tidak kian melebar. "Ulangi dari awal?"

Karma mengecup singkat bibir Nagisa. "Yep," jawabnya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Nagisa tertawa dan memeluk Karma erat. Karma sendiri hanya bisa menahan berat tubuh Nagisa yang tiba-tiba berpindah ke atas tubuhnya. Mereka tertawa-tawa dan menghabiskan pagi dengan bertukar kehangatan.

Setelah ini, yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah mengulangi semuanya dari awal.

Dan mereka yakin, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

 **end.**

/lemparmeja

jadi, apa yang sebenernya gue ketik di sini...? oke, maafin gue udah buat lemon. hueheheheh. mana ngetiknya di tengah-tengah tugas merajalela /cry

ini challenge fic dari **ky** , dan dia maksa-maksa biar gue cepet nyelesain nih ff-_- ty.

-SPOILER-

oke, tau sendiri kenapa ini AU!setting? iya, soalnya cerita aslinya kan koro-sensei mati, terus nagisa potong rambut, ya gaksih? ya jadinya AU deh ini:) padahal pingin buat future semi canon:) /ngga

so guys, mind to review?


End file.
